Driven by a desire to use polysaccharides in various applications, researchers have explored for polysaccharides that are biodegradable and that can be made economically from renewably sourced feedstocks. One such polysaccharide is alpha-1,3-glucan, an insoluble glucan polymer characterized by having alpha-1,3-glycosidic linkages. This polymer has been prepared, for example, using a glucosyltransferase enzyme isolated from Streptococcus salivarius (Simpson et al., Microbiology 141:1451-1460, 1995). Also for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,000,000 disclosed the preparation of a spun fiber from enzymatically produced alpha-1,3-glucan. Various other glucan materials have also been studied for developing new or enhanced applications. For example, U.S. Patent Appl. Publ. No. 2015/0232819 discloses enzymatic synthesis of several insoluble glucans having mixed alpha-1,3 and -1,6 linkages.
While these and other advances have been made in producing glucan polymers using glucosyltransferase enzymes, less attention appears to have been drawn to enhancing the molecular weight of insoluble glucan products synthesized by such enzymes. Addressing this technological gap, disclosed herein are glucosyltransferases with modified amino acid sequences that produce higher molecular weight insoluble glucan products.